Easy Co YouTube Six
by expendable-librarian
Summary: Modern day! AU. Leib starts a YouTube channel, and ropes in Perco, Luz, Skip, Malark, and Penk to help him make videos and edit them. What do they do? Oh, you know. Just start shit in Easy Co and sprint for the hills when it works.


**Chapter One- Speirs**

"Guys c'mon. It'll be great." Leib stood before his group, playing with a strap on one of the cameras. Luz was frowning slightly, Perco was shaking his head, and Skip, Malark, and Penk were whispering to themselves.

"Leib, hell no! When we agreed to this, we didn't have a death wish!" Luz glared at him and shook his head. "I refuse to die before the age of thirty-five."

"If you're worried about the whole potential death thing, I talked to Lip and Roe. Luz, you, Perco, and me will hide in Roe's house and Skip, Malark, and Penk will take the other camera and hide in Lip's house. They won't rat us out, we'll be ok." Leib knew _exactly_ how to make them help with this video, and he could see it working. Roe (blessed, wonderful, amazing Roe who would do anything for his Easy Co boys, and his Easy Co boys would do anything for him), said that as long as they didn't break anything, or disturb his neighbours they would be welcome to hide. Lip, good ol' Mama Lip, said essentially the same thing, except that all six could regroup at his house and to edit and post the video. Leib could see that the knowledge of being able to hide in safe houses was winning over his group.

"We're in. As long as you promise that if we get caught you'll take the blame." With those two sentences, Malark got everyone in for the crazy first video of the Easy Co YouTube Six.

"Of course I will. Ok, so here's what we're gonna do…"

The six men crept along the street, Malark, Penk, and Skip on one side, with Malark holding the camera, and Leib, Perco, and Luz on the other side, with Leib holding the other camera. Malark and Leib were quietly narrating the plan to the cameras as they walked until Perco smacked Leib. He pointed up ahead, to Speirs, and Leib signaled Malark. They flipped the cameras to face forward and they sped up until they were running. As they ran pasted, Luz reached up and grabbed Speirs' hat on his way past.

"Luz, you asshole!" Speirs had frozen for a second, but immediately took off after them. The YouTube Six used their head start to get to the closest square and Luz passed the hat to Leib. They melted into the large crowd, sticking together and constantly looking around to make sure Speirs wasn't nearby.

"Ok, you know what to do and where to go? After we hide, Perco, Luz, and I are gonna wait thirty minutes then go to Lip's, I have my laptop there. We'll edit and upload the video, then convince Roe to give the hat back so we don't run the risk of dying again." Leib spoke so quickly that the other five almost missed it, but Malark nodded. Leib grinned at the cameras, and the six split up again.

"So the thirty minutes are up," Leib spoke quietly to the camera, "and that means we can finally get out of Roe's fucking guestroom closet."

"Hey, you're the one who chose where to hide." Luz muttered as they spilled out of the small space.

"Well you didn't have to hide with me. Perco was at least smart enough to hide under the bed."

"Which I'm regretting. I don't think you guys have stopped arguing since we got here." Perco crawled out and stood up, brushing himself off. "Can we go now? We never know where Speirs is."

"Yeah, we can go." Leib led the way out of house and across the backyard. They jumped the fence, shot across the alley, and ducked under the hedges leading into the next property. Leib made sure the camera was still rolling as they slipped from backyard to backyard.

"Did we really have to go the back way? I know it was shorter, but it's so Goddamn hard." Perco grumbled as he cleared the final fence and dropped into Lip's backyard.

"Yes we did. You know that Speirs can't parkour for _shit_." Leib rolled his eyes as he entered the house through the backdoor.

"You made it. Penk thought you guys were deader than dead." Malark commented from his place in front of Leib's laptop. "Good timing though. I just uploaded the footage from my camera to your computer. Let's get this thing edited and uploaded."

"Let's do this," Leib dropped down beside Malark and plugged in his camera. The other four gathered around them on the couch and turned the TV on. They filmed the outro, uploaded that, and Malark edited it into the video. He paused right before he hit the button to officially upload the video and make it public.

"You guys really ready to start this life of starting shit within Easy and uploading it? Because once I hit this button, there is _no_ going back guys and-"

"Just hit the damn button Malark. We're friends with Luz and Leib." Perco kicked him. "We should've known something like this was coming soon."

Malark sniffed, "Fine. But the kick was overkill." He clicked the button and threw up his hands. "Aaaand we're live!"

The front door burst open, allowing the voice of an angry Speirs to carry through the house. "Where are the assholes who stole my goddamn hat!"

"Never mind. We are so fuckin' dead."


End file.
